


Sibling love

by Seirarah



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Always insecure Alec Lightwood, Everybody Cries, Gen, Isabelle is a good sister, Jace is an idiot, angry isabelle, i love isabelle, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirarah/pseuds/Seirarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle took a deep breath and exhaled, settling more deeply into his embrace. </p><p>“I'm sorry, hermano. This conversation didn't go as well as planned. Initially I just wanted to tease you about your present for Magnus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling love

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm sorry.This story should have been funny, no insecure Alec, no drama... Mission totally failed. I really love Alec but I seems I can't help but hurt him... Sorry, Sorry, Sorry...
> 
> I swear, the next chapter will be happy ! No more tears ! No more sad Alec !
> 
> Have a nice reading !

After another intensive training session, the Lightwood trio were spending time in Isabelle’s room. It was, first of all, more a strategic choice than a unanimous choice. Jace’s room was a total mess when Clary wasn't here, and Alec’s room was too small for more than two people. So because Isabelle had incontestably the biggest room in the Institute, it was more comfortable for the three of them. They definitely couldn’t hang out in any other room, where everyone could see and hear them. Sister and brothers needed some privacy.

Sat on a chair Alec was meticulously cleaning his bow, and, on the other side of the room, Jace was lying on the floor, his arms crossed behind the head, staring quietly at the ceiling.

Their moment of peace was suddenly interrupted by the buzz of a phone followed by a small giggle from Isabelle.

Jace looked over the bed and smirking at his sister.

“How is your vampire ?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “He has a name, Jace. And he’s not mine vampire.”

“Well, I would have thought otherwise. Because when you aren’t at the Institute, you’re always glued to each other. “

She stared at Jace with the same smirk on her face. “Where is Clary brother ? Oh yes, she actually has a life outside of you. Must be tough, huh? ”

“Bullshit." He hissed in annoyance. “ At least, I don’t spend all my free time sending texts to her.”

“Maybe you should have.” She replied quietly.

His eyes widened in worry as he straightened to sit quickly, looking down at Isabelle.

“What ? Why ? She told you something ?”

Isabelle stared at him slightly surprised. The girl pursed her lips, searching for the right words to say. She finally gave up with a helpless sigh.

“Honestly boys, reassure me, you know what day it will be in five days ?”

Obviously not feeling included in the conversation, the eldest Lightwood was actually testing the string of his bow, leaving Jace alone to face their sister.

“It’s not Sunday ?”

“No !” At the tone of her voice, Alec finally took his eyes off of his precious weapon, and   both of them looked at her as if she had gone crazy. The poor girl seemed close to have a panic attack. “I mean… Yes. Yes, but… but… what else ?”

“Okay Izzy, calm down, please. What about Sunday ?” Said Jace quietly but concerned.

She looked hopefully at Alec, like he was supposed to be the one with common sense. Unfortunately for her, his brother wasn’t very cooperative right now. Alec simply sighed and was about to check his arrows. “I’m not in this conversation, thanks.”

Isabelle’s face suddenly changed from panic to anger. In a moment, she grabbed the first thing that got into her hands - a pillow – and threw it at Alec. His fast reflexes served him well and he caught the object with ease, staring at his sister with confusion.

When she yelled at them, there was a murderous glint in her eyes.

“Of course you are ! Both of you, bloody idiots !”

Jace looked at his sister in fear, unsure of what to do. He didn't particularly feel like being the next target of her fury. Hoping for help, the blonde shot a quick glance at his brother, but this one was like frozen in place. Jace sighed and ran a hand on his hair in desperation. He had many talents, but diplomacy wasn’t one of them.

“Please Izzy, you could simply tell us, and this conversation will end now.”

Calming herself down, she just sniffed disdainfully.

“Or… I could simply wait until Sunday and make fun of you.” Isabelle sighed. “But neither Clary or Magnus deserve it.”

As if she had uttered the magic word to free Alec, the young man looked at her with frowned eyebrows.

“What about Magnus ?”

Isabelle was just starring silently at him with an expression that seemed say “Really ?!” In response, Alec raised an eyebrow as if to say “So what ?”

The girl rolled her eyes, and shaking her head as she sighed dramatically.

“Fine, I give up.” Isabelle muttered, exasperated. “It’s Valentine’s Day ! You know – Chocolate, flower, jewel, dinner, hot sex… Any of that ringing a bell ? ”

They stared at her completely blank until Jace broke the silence with a huge laugh.

“Seriously Izzy, is that all ?” He snorted with a grin. “It’s just a stupid mundane holiday. I can give her all these things. When I want. Where I want.” He muttered, lying back down and closing his eyes.

Isabelle let out an audible gasp of horror.

“Okay, first, too much information. And – What do you mean, just a stupid mundane holiday ! It’s the most important event of the year ! Well, aside from my birthday. It’s a perfect romantic way to show your love to your special person ! By the Angel, you should be excited !

Jace opened one eye to give his sister an annoyed look.

“Like I said-“

A few seconds later and a pillow smashed into his face.

“I don’t care what you said !”

Off the corner of her eye, Isabelle saw Alec trying to escape unseen. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran in front of him, blocking his way. Crossing her arms, she raised her head at his brother, daring him to move forward.

Alec clenched his jaw in frustration as he looked at her, then at the door. She noticed the glance.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, don’t expect to leave this room !”

She bit her lip as she turned to Jace with a glare fixed on her face. He was standing up now, and frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. Isabelle walked towards him with a finger pointed in his direction.

“And you !” She pushed her finger into his chest. “Listen to me. Listen well. You.dummy.brother. You will leave this room, and you will not return until you accomplish your goal.”

“My… My goal ?” He repeated the word, confusion on his face.

“Your goal, yes. Find the best present for you lovely girlfriend. Annd…” She looked at him with a intensive glance and her eyes became darker,“… if I find out you failed, I swear, for the next Valentine’s day there will be something that you can never give to her !”

“What are you talking a-“

She pointed at the door and looked at Jace with a stern look.

“Go out. NOW !” The blonde man had never run so fast in his entire life, he had also never been so scared by his sister.

She took a deep breath and focused her gaze on Alec, who was watching the door enviously. Feeling her glare on him, he looked back at her uncomfortable and cleared his throat nervously.

“I should go too. I… I have a lot of things to do. I’m the headmaster of the Institute so-“

“Do those things have anything to do with Magnus Bane ?”

“I…”

“Like I thought. You.Stay.Here. Don't move or…” Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. “I will tie you, do your makeup and take a lot of pictures for Magnus.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

They were looking at each other, silently fighting with their eyes. Obviously, the winner was Isabelle, because after a few minutes Alec sighed and gave up.

“Okay. Fine. What do you want ?”

Isabelle’s face lit up and she gave him a large smile. “Too easy.”

“More like you play dirty.” He mumbled moodily.

The young woman grinned like the Cheshire cat. “I play to win. So, dearest brother of mine, what are your plans for Valentine's Day ?”

Alec turned beet red and started stuttering “Look Izzy…It’s not like I don’t care about Valentine’s Day… but… I… Magnus and I… we… I mean… I…”

He sighed nervously and her smile fading away. “Both of you are dating, right ?”

“Of course we’re dating ! It’s just… I…”

Alec looked everywhere but at her. With a worried face, Isabelle came closer and touched his arm gently.

“Something happened ? What is the problem ?”

The young man took a deep breath and laughed sadly, still avoiding her eyes.

“I’m the problem, Izzy. I always am.”

Isabelle frowned in worry. “Didn’t we already have this conversation ?” She grew concerned by her brother's lack of response. “Alec ? You know there is nothing wrong with you, right? »

Refusing to look at his sister, Alec turned his back to her. Looking down at the floor, he rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

“Sometimes, I'm not sure about that.”

Isabelle tensed at his words. She looked at her brother with a mixed look of worry and anger on her face. She breathed through her nose, closing her eyes for a second before focusing them on Alec’s back.

When the girl finally spoke her tone was icy, accentuated with a sharp fury.

“Did anyone say something to you ?”

Alec didn't answer. Isabelle’s face became pure murderous. Her blue eyes turned menacingly as she suddenly walked in direction of the door.

“I swear I will kill-”

She had barely made two steps when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see her brother with a hurting expression on his face.

“No Izzy. She didn't say anything.”

Isabelle snorted sarcastically. “I hardly believe that.”

She tried to remove her arm from his grasp but his brother just held her tighter. Both looking serious and determined as they stared at each other, but it would look more convincing if Alec’s hand wasn't shaking around her arm.

“I don’t care ! They’re nothing to me. Nothing ! But you, you’re my precious brother. If they mess with you, they mess with me.” She said in a harsh voice. “Sorry brother, but if you won't let me go now… I will have to call Jace. And you know how he is…”

Alec narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Don't bring Jace into this. ”

“So let me help you.”

“Izzy… please… why don't you just stay out of my life ?”

Isabelle’s looked irritated and her eyes seemed darker than ever.

“Why I… Because I’m worried about you ! Because I want you to be happy !” She shouted furiously as she finally freed herself from his grip, with a strength even she didn't know she had . Her anger took Alec by surprise, the shock clearly on his face.

There was a awkward silence as both of them just stared into each other's eyes. Isabelle shook nervously. One second she was standing there with wet eyes, and the next she threw herself at her brother, burying her face into his chest, her fingers curling around his shirt.

At first Alec froze in surprise, then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek against her hair as he closed his eyes. When Isabelle began to sob against his shoulder, he pressed a kiss into her hair and started rubbed her back soothingly. They stood embracing for several minutes before Isabelle sniffed and spoke again.

“I really hate our family.” She whispered, her voice muffled in his shirt. Alec didn't say anything but held her tighter. She took a deep breath and exhaled, settling more deeply into his embrace. “I'm sorry, hermano. This conversation didn't go as well as planned. Initially I just wanted to tease you about your present for Magnus. Not… Not…”

Hearing those words, Alec’s hands stopped moving on her back. With a soft sigh, he opened his blues eyes to reveal the sadness and the pain written in them. He seemed hesitate, but finally opened his mouth.

“I… I didn’t want to talk about Valentine's Day because… because I never told Magnus I love him.”

Isabelle pulled away from his brother, looking at him with surprise. Her eyes were still bright from the tears, but she seemed more like her old self already.

Alec looked away, uncomfortable.

“What ?” She asked confused.

He blushed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I can’t tell him. ”

“Alec-”

“Izzy, you know I’m not good with words. Or expressing my feelings. And things seemed to be going well for both of us. So I… I…”

Alec growled in frustration. He looked suddenly defeated as he stumbled back to sit on the edge of the bed. He sighed, propping his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

“The thing is, no matter how bad it hurt, Mom is actually right. I mean, Magnus and I have no future. He’s immortal and I will die. For him, I’m just a small distraction in his long life. Someday he will get tired of me and throw me away.”

Carefully, Isabelle came to sit beside him on the bed. Alec didn’t move or indicate that he was aware of her presence when she sat next to him, leaning quietly against his side.

“Those aren't your words, Alec. Those are the words of someone who is too stupid to realise how wonderful you are. Her loss, not yours. If she decides that she doesn't want to be a part of your life, she is the one missing out. Because you are the one most amazing, loving, caring person I have ever met.” She paused and looked at him, on the verge of tears again. But this time, even through the pain, there was nothing but love in her eyes. “I’m so lucky to have you as my brother.”

Alec taking his hands away from his face, straightening up as he stared back at his sister. Isabelle smiled softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

“You don't have to be scared, hermano. Magnus is completely besotted with you.” She couldn't help but smile again. “He loves you so much and that isn’t going to change. No matter what happen. No matter what anyone says. Magnus is a really wonderful person too. He’s kind and handsome. He is the only one I would trust with your life and heart, because he would do anything to keep you safe and happy.”

She touched his hand. “I'm really glad you have him in your life. You deserve it. Both of you.”

Alec seemed thinking about his sister’s words. He was staring into space, looking like he was in conflict with himself. But his eyes were hopeless, and maybe a little wet when he finally spoke with a low and shaking voice.

“I’m afraid to love him, Izzy. Because we both know that our hearts will get broken.”

Isabelle’s eyes grew sad but she still smiling when she looked up at him, raising a hand to touch his cheek. He tensed up slightly but didn't move away.

“You don't have to think about that right now. Just focus on your present and make sure to cherish each moment with him.”

“I will hurt him.”

“If you reject him you will hurt him even more. You will break his heart like no one else ever done before. Not even Camille.”

Alec shut his eyes unable to say something. But when Isabelle wiped away a tear on his cheek, it was as if a dam had been broken and all the words just came out of his mouth.

From the moment he opened his eyes, tears began to flow out and roll down his cheeks.

“I'm so happy that he came into my life. Really. He showed me how to live… how to love. For the first time of my life, I feel like I can truly be myself. He’s perfect Izzy ! And kind and handsome and magic… so Magnus !” Alec swallowed hard. “I want to tell him how I feel…I want to show him… but… but I can’t Izzy ! I don't know why I'm afraid… I can barely string two sentences together without embarrassing myself ! I’m totally messed up … a coward… I… I hate me for what I am ! Our parents ha-”

Isabelle put a finger to his lips to shut him up. The young woman was crying again, staring at her brother with a mix of love and pain. At first, she said nothing but tenderly brushed the tears from his face, not bothering to stop her own tears. When she spoke her voice was shaking, but her words were strong and warm.

“Listen to me, you are not messed up.” Isabelle says, softly rubbing his cheek. Alec scoffed trying to look away, but she didn’t let him. He looked about to cry again when she cupped his face in her palms, staring deep into his eyes. “And you are certainly not a coward. You’re my fantastic lovely big brother. I am so proud of you. I love you… You don't have to be perfect, you just have to be you. ”

“I'm not good enough.”

“You are better than good enough. Trust me. Screw mom and dad. Screw the Clave. Screw this stupid law. You can be yourself around everyone, not just me, not just Magnus. Everyone. You can be afraid. You can be upset. You can be sad. You can be happy. You can fall in love. You're allowed to feel whatever you want. Don't let anyone make you believe otherwise.”

Both of them had tears freely flowing down their faces. Their eyes were red and puffy. Their cheeks were wet. Brother and sister had never cried so much in their entire life, and yet…they were now smiling. A weak smile, but a true one.

A promise that things will get better.

It will not be easy or painless. It will take time. There will be doubts, there will be fights, and there will be tears. But he will be fine. Truly happy. Finally at peace with who he really was.

For a while, both of them were quiet. Then Alec’s eyes became loving and tender as he removed Isabelle’s hands from his face and took them in his own, squeezing them softly.

“I'm supposed to be the big brother here, but you do a better job of taking care of me than I do for you.”

Isabelle shook her head with a small smile. Her light blue eyes sparkled with the same tenderness.

“That is not true. You were the one who protected us. But we are a family. And family protect each other. I always will care about you. So will Jace.” She smirked with amusement. “Sorry, but we are sticking together.”

Alec smiled again. “I think I can deal with this.”

“Good.”

“I love you Izzy.”

Isabelle laughed and hugged him again. “Of course you love me. Everybody loves me. I’m awesome.” She said, cheerily.

“You certainly are a lot of things.”

She giggled and looking up at him with an impish smile. “So… about Valentine’s Day.”

“Isabelle !”


End file.
